Butchers
Butchers are an enemy featured in the Dishonored DLC, The Knife of Dunwall. They are encountered in Slaughterhouse Row. Butchers come in two variants: those who wield a gang cleaver--similar to the type used by the Bottle Street gang--and those equipped with huge whale oil powered buzz-saws. The latter have whale oil tanks strapped to their backs, in a manner similar to tallboys. They serve as slaughterhouse managers, cutting up whales for their oil, and holding rank over the laborers in the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. This status is often achieved through prior connections to Bundry Rothwild himself--most of the men hired as butchers served on whaling vessels with Rothwild in his youth. Unconcerned for the safety of others and willing to put their buzz-saws to malicious use, butchers are highly skilled opponents who can cause high damage in close and ranged combat, using a function of their saws to shoot metal particles at their target. Trivia *When entering the slaughterhouse in the mission A Captain of Industry, Daud can observe two butchers arguing with a factory worker. Eventually one of the butchers kills the worker with a buzz-saw, claiming afterward that he just wanted to frighten the man. *Butchers with buzz-saws can be heard coughing deeply past their masks, implying some danger to the lungs either in operating the buzz-saw or cutting into the whales. *Two butchers can be heard discussing how one Butcher's hands were cut off for touching another worker's buzz-saw. *The Butchers, as an act of humor, added an eighth Stricture to the Seven Strictures, which is: "Don't piss off the Butchers." This can be seen scrawled on a wall inside the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. *The Butchers that are dressed in their full gear - leathers, mask and buzz-saw - are tough enough to require two shocks from an arc mine. * Butchers can be heard making fun of the "Whiskey and Cigars" line often recited by City Watch Officers. Gallery Butcher concept art.jpg|Butcher concept art. Butchersaw.jpg|Butcher Saw concept art. butcher1.png|A hostile butcher. butcher2.png|Daud fights a butcher on the streets. Slaughterhouse Row.png|A butcher by the docks. Butcher A Captain of Industry Dishonored.png|A butcher. Butcher_using_buzzsaw_A_Captain_of_Industry_Dishonored.png|Butcher cutting a whale carcass. butcher3.png|A butcher attacks Daud with a buzz-saw. butcher4.png|Daud slashes a butcher with his sword at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. 00 butcher01.png|Closeup of a masked butcher's face. 00 butcher03.png|A butcher attacks Daud with his buzz-saw. Butcher meat.jpg|A butcher finishes cutting meat with his buzz-saw. 00 butcher06.png|A butcher shoots metal bits at Daud from his buzz-saw. 00 butcher07.png|Two butchers chase after Daud. 00 butcher08.png|A butcher spots Daud. 00 butcher sneak.png|Daud sneaks up on a butcher. 00 butcher09.png|Daud is attacked by butchers underneath the dying whale. 00 butcher closeup.png|A closeup of a butcher with a buzz-saw. DishonoredButchers.jpg|A butcher firing up his buzz-saw. Butchers_with_saws.png|Butchers at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. butcherwhalesaw.jpg|A butcher processing a whale carcass. Butchers being killed by mine.jpg|Butchers killed by an Arc Mine. Wristbow use 01.jpg|Daud attacks two butchers. Chokedust.jpg|Daud uses chokedust on the butchers. Tarot02.jpg|A butcher on a tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. ru:Мясники Ротвильда Category:Enemies Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Gangs